No Escape
by Theresa Cullen
Summary: What happens when Bella and Edward are trapped in an un-escapeable room for a day? They get hungry.. and that's not all.. One-Shot BellaXxEdward


**No Escape**

**One-Shot**

**(A/N: I do NOT own any of the Twilight concepts/characters. You know the deal. Although.. I wish I owned Edward.. Well, knew him. XD Anyways. This is my first EVER one-shot for fanfic. And it is also my first EVER Twilight fanfic. I just broke two of my little record thingies. So PLEASE read and review. Thank you SO much. nn)**

Edwards soft breaths came rapidly, beating against my bare neck. The coolness of it made me get a chill down my spine, like in one of those horror movies, you know, when you always feel the bad guy is watching you. Ironically, we were actually in a real life horror movie, nightmare, actually, well, it should have felt like a nightmare to me. Then again, when I'm with him, I just always feel safe. I shouldn't though, seeing that we were both trapped in a room. The doors were locked, the windows were locked, even the freaking light won't turn on. Even Edward's super strength couldn't budge or dent the door.. the windows were made of steel.. which didn't help either. I know, here I am, stuck in a dark, not to mention freezing cold room, with a vampire who hasn't fed since who knows when, and a pretty view from the steel window. I should be freaking out to death, especially now, since his mouth was gently grazing the side of my neck. But I wasn't. I felt safer than ever. His immortality, his fearlessness, buff ness, just everything about him made me feel safe. Great. I stood up and went to look at myself in the mirror. It was foggy due to the coldness of the room, so I had to use Edwards sweater to wipe it away. Ugh. I looked a mess. I haven't eaten in a day so far. My hair was so greasy it looked like I just got out of the pool, my face was so pale I could pass as a vampire, and my complexion, zits were moving in all across my face. How could I ever deserve someone as amazing as Edward?

I then walked over to the mini thermostat on the wall, fuck. It was 32 degrees Fahrenheit. Isn't that the freezing point or something? Gah. I can't even think straight, being locked up in this damn room all day is really starting to get to my head. I zipped up Edwards sweater and sat down on the cold, not to mention hard bed, and curled into a ball. Before I knew it, Edward was by my side on the bed, one arm gently wrapped around my body, and the other gently stroking my hair.

"Your hair looks as if you have been stuck outside in a monsoon all day.. feels like it too. " Edward smirked. Haha, you're so funny Edward, can't he see it's not the time to crack these types of wise-ass jokes? I kicked my feet and rolled onto my stomach groaning in annoyance, and probably in other emotions too that I just can't think of right now.

"Don't worry, Bella, I like it." Edward tried to calm me. It worked. I felt a little better. I mean, really, who could seriously ever get mad at someone as gorgeous and sweet as he? My stomach roared under the covers, and I shot out of bed, "Oh my god! I am so hungry!"

"And you think I'm not?" I saw Edward glide over to lean against the wall beside the bed. His smirk showed his pearly whites, not to mention those inhumanly sharp ones as well. "Let's face it, Bella, I could take you blood, or even life, away so fast, but I just.. I can't even come to think of it, you're my baby, mine, I love you, and nothing could ever replace it. Now we've been through this conversation over thirty seven times, no lie. So, if you would like to make it thirty eight, try me."

"Oh my god, Edward! You have such a bad attitude! All I said was I was freaking hungry! Jeez!" I knew what conversation he was talking about, and I was willing to make it go to thirty eight. "Edward, seriously, if you loved me, why don't you take this pain away from me and you? Win, win situation. You're hungry, you get my blood, I'm hungry, I get immortality, and to be like you, and we may have a chance to get out of this place!"

"You just don't get it, do you, Isabella Swan?" Ohhh, Edward used my full name, this is great. This means I must of really pissed him off this time, so hopefully if I get him mad enough, he'll take my advice. "What if I loose control?! I just can't stand the horrific fact of loosing the only one who I've ever felt this way before in my many many many years of being alive!"

"As you said, Edward, you love me, if you really loved me you will do as I say, you will accept my needs, you will trust yourself that you will not loose control. Because if it is someone you love, you will not. You've got to believe in yourself," I got up off the bed and slowly walked over to where Edward was standing my the wall. I took him by the hands, his icy hands, and looked him straight in those deep almost black eyes. "Believe you won't kill me, believe this is what you have to do to save me, and believe me, it is. I believe you, Edward, don't you see? It's the reason why I've lingered around you and stayed with you for so long, I trust in you, you can see that, don't you? It's now time to trust in yourself, trust, please, Edward, we could be together forever, you want that, it's time, now, it's perfect, trapped in a room, nothing else left, you can save me, Edward, before I die of hunger, and you just can't ever see me die, can you?"

Silence. I couldn't read anything in Edwards eyes. His expression was so dry, which didn't help either. I suddenly felt my legs grow limp beneath me. I collapsed to the floor, holding my face in my hands, bawling out a river. How could he do this to me? Isn't not trying to save me from dying worse than trying and failing? Oh my. What a mistake I have made.

Between exasperated hyperventilated gasps I managed to shriek, "I knew it! OH BOY! DID I KNOW IT! I should have NEVER moved to Forks. Okay?! I just should have never! NO! Not that! My MOM! IT WAS MY MOM! She did this to me! She just HAD to go find Phil & go on vacation with him. WAIT! Why am I putting this on the poor guy Phil, it's Charlie, it's him! He shouldn't live in Forks! It's not good for his tan! He should be closer to me if he really cared! Then again no one really cares anyway, so what does it matter?! Aw, poor Charlie, now I feel bad. YA KNOW WHAT?! It wasn't anyone's fault but my own, I just never should have been born, never ever! I HATE MY LIFE! Hate it! Hate it. I never do anything right, I'm just a screw up waiting to happen. Ugh.. Nobody cares, nobody …"

Edward shut me up well by placing his pointer finger on my lips. "Don't you DARE think that Isabella. NEVER! You are not at all worthless! You are so worth full! You make me happy! You make me, who I am now, I would have never opened myself up to anyone as much as I am open to you. Now stop filling yourself with nonsense. You know I can't do this to you, baby.. But then again, I can't not do this to you which causes you to do this to you. So, I'm in a loose win situation."

I must have been going crazy, my mind controlled my body. I didn't want to, but apparently my mind did.. But, I took a razor from inside the mirror, it was one that you could open, and I held it up in front of Edwards face.

"You wouldn't dare.." Edwards fierce eyes penetrated my body and burned my insides so much I just had to look away. I continued to move the razor closer to my wrist. It was now gently touching my skin.

"Isabella Swan, put that down, this is unnecessary" Edward demanded.

I must have been intending to just cut enough of myself to make me bleed rather than make me die. It was then that I realized why.. I wanted Edward to loose control, I wanted him to suck my blood, I wanted to be with him for eternity. I wanted so much. I want. But this is all I want. To be one of them.. But was it really worth it? What if he did loose control and take too much of me? No, he wouldn't dare.. Then again, he thought I wouldn't dare cut myself. So here I am, lying on the hardwood floor, a little droplet of blood seeping from my wrist. It was just me, my irresistible blood, and a vampire, whom I loved.

This is when I saw his hungry gaze burning into my eyes with such unimaginable force it was unbelievable. He was panting harder than a jackrabbit in the desert being chased by a coyote. His, dare I say it, fangs sparkled in the little filter of light that shone through the window.

"You're positive.. You don't care if I kill you?" Edwards eyes lightened a smidge, but they still hurt me like hell. I gulped, yes, I wanted this, I know it. I do. I shakily nodded my head. The last thing I felt was a sharp pain in my next, I heard blood splatter, sucking noises, I felt venom ooze into me, and then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up the next day, or at least I thought it was with the worst headache imaginable. My gums were sore too. I looked around the room. I saw Edward in the corner. He had his arms wrapped around his body, like he was giving himself support. He looked very thoughtful and his eyes were the brightest I have ever seen them. His mouth was stained with blood, so were his hands, in fact, so was the floor. He mustn't have noticed me wake up. I got up, walked over to the mirror and screamed. My skin was red, I figured it must have been the before-effect of the paleness, my hair was still strawberry blonde, but it was perfect, wavy, but not too wavy, and no fly-away s. Other than the red, my skin was amazing. I gasped at my mouth, and when I opened it I saw them. The fangs. I was so amazed that I poked it. Stupid me, I made myself bleed, but wait, I wasn't bleeding. I felt my heart. HOLY MOLY! THAT PAIN! MY HEART! It feels sooo hurtful… like it's being juiced. Ughhh.

**(A/N: I am currently on the beginning of New Moon, so I DO NOT know if he has turned her into a vamp yet or not. So please to not TELL me. Thank you. Also, if he does in one of the books, please do not say I made her transformation go all wrong, because I haven't read it yet! Lol. Even if there is one.. Which I don't even know. So oh well, continue on with the reading.. Thanks again for reading.)**

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and fell to the floor, clutching my heart in my hands. Edward glided to my side. He looked at me.

"This is what you wanted Bella, it's what you've always wanted." Edward giggled into my ear. The giggling quickly grew into a menacing laughter. I heard him chant over and over in my ear, 'you wanted this', 'its what you said you needed', 'your choice, not mine', 'you're still alive, and you will be, forever'. My ears began ringing with uncanny force and loudness. "HELP!" I screamed, but no one answered, my heart was burning so much, and now my ears, ARRGG!, "HELP ME SOMEONE!"

* * *

"Here, Bella, this is what you said you needed.." Edward sat at the side of my bed holding two pills in his hand, "They'll bring down that nasty fever of yours."

"AHHH!" I screamed as I fully awoke. "HELP! EDWARD! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!"

Edward looked confusingly into my eyes, he cocked his head and asked, "But.. Then.. Why…?"

"I WAS AN IDIOT! OKAY?! A SUPER IDIOT! I should never have wanted so much from you!" I sobbed and sobbed. Edward pulled me into his arms. His sweet scent calmed me and after awhile I fell back into normal mode again.

"Shhh. You aren't an idiot, I trust you, baby, you do have a fever, I even felt it. That's why I ran down to the market to get you these, so you better take them, or else you will be an idiot." Edward smirked.

I couldn't argue, I was sweating like a hog, it was disgusting. My hair was soaked. Ughh.

"It was all just a bad dream, Bella. Now please, go back to bed, I'll be here if you need anything." Edward kissed me lightly on the lips and tucked me neatly into bed. My eyes began to close. I slowly drifted into my calming sleep. Suddenly something woke me up.. A crash. I opened my eyes, groaned and sat up. My room looked odd.. Hmm.. What was it?

"Edward?" I looked around. I saw the steel windows, the bolted doors, and Edward grunting, pushing the door with all the force he had, and that's when I realized.. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was back in THAT room.

**(A/N: Please Review now. Thanks. I'm sorry my writing is so bad, again, I'm getting back into my writer mode.)**


End file.
